The Christmas of Terror with the Snowboard Kids
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The terror adventure continues for our kids! Please read and review or face the wrath of evil! Also, there's rules for my contest! ^_^


The Christmas of Terror with the Snowboard Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids.  
  
Author's Note: " The Halloween of Terror with the Snowboard Kids"  
had to start the " The (holiday) Of Terror with the Snowboard Kids"  
series, so I made another story starring our favorite Snowboard Kids  
in a terrifying Christmas. Me, Natalie, Jeanette, Brittany, Crystal,  
Kali, Aeris, Tifa, and for the first time, Yuffie will be in this   
story series as well. Enjoy! Also, there's a Snowboard Kids contest   
I'm doing. Rules at the end of the story.  
  
After that Halloween of Terror, the Snowboard Kids, Ari, Natalie,  
Jeanette, Brittany, Crystal, Kali, Aeris, and Tifa didn't want to do  
that ever again. But little Yuffie didn't know about the night at  
Chillingham until the day Atlus made a trip for the Snowboard Kids  
in a creepy resort during Christmas Eve. Oh, this should be fun...  
again.  
" NOT AGAIN!!" the Snowboard Kids screamed bloody murder.  
" We've been though enough already!" Ari and Natalie shouted.  
" No more ghosts!" Aeris and Tifa shrieked.  
" Sorry, guys, Yuffie needs the experience of a haunted area." the  
director said, shaking his head.  
" That's right, guys." Yuffie said, shrugging.  
" This is all YOUR fault, Yuffie! You HAD to get sick!" Tifa groaned.  
" Sorry." was Yuffie's response.  
The Snowboard Kids and company facefaults.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon, they were sent to a relaxing vacation resort that was  
called, " Haunted Vacation Resort." in Hawaii as a early Christmas   
gift.  
" This is supposed to be 'haunted'?" Slash asked the others.  
" Haunted or not, I'm going to have fun!" Yuffie shouted gleefully.  
" There goes one crazy girl." Aeris said.  
" Yup." Jam and Tifa agreed.  
" I'M NOT GOING!" Natalie screamed, hiding behind Ari.  
" We're not going to be seperated this time, Natalie." Ari said.  
" Besides, we're sleeping in groups, so you don't need to worry," Jam  
reassured.  
" Really?" Natalie asked.  
" Yup." Ari said."   
" Yay!"   
" Now is everything settled? Let's go!" Yuffie shouted.  
Everyone just facefaulted.  
  
***  
  
Once inside, they unpacked their stuff and headed their own way, but  
Natalie and Yuffie decided to practice their writings on how Materia  
work and how they function with the weapons they use. Everyone else  
made their way to the spas. After they were done, they ate dinner.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Yuffie was relaxing in the pool when she heard something.  
  
" Hello?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
" Is anyone there?"   
  
Still more silence.  
  
" Okay, guys, I'm scared now. Cut it out."  
  
Then she heard a chainsaw.  
  
" Eee! I'm getting out now!"   
  
Yuffie got out and ran inside. Natalie was reading a book when she  
heard screaming.  
  
" That sounded like Yuffie." she said.  
  
Then Natalie also heard the chainsaw.  
  
" Okay, who's that?"   
  
Then, from out of her window, Natalie saw a mad-looking person with the  
chainsaw. Natalie then ran out of her room, also screaming.  
  
" HELP! HELP! HELP!!!!!!!!!" Natalie screamed, pounding on one of the  
doors.  
  
Slash answered the door to Natalie, who hid under one of the beds,  
shaking and trembling in fear. He closed the door.  
  
" Hey, Natalie, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
he said to her.  
  
" That's because there is a ghost!"  
" That's nuts. There's no such things as ghosts."   
  
Then there was a knock.  
  
" I'll get it." Slash said, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
" No, it might be the mad person with the chainsaw!" Natalie shouted.  
  
" Please, Natalie, what did I tell you?"  
  
" But, but, but...."  
  
Slash opened the door to Jam and Tommy.  
  
" What did I tell you, Natalie? No such things as ghosts."  
  
" Natalie's here?" Tommy asked.  
  
" Yup, under my bed. She claims to have seen a ghost."  
  
Jam coaxed Natalie out from under the bed. " What's wrong?"  
  
" There's a ghost here." she said, shaking terribly in fear.  
" There, there, Natalie. I'll protect you since you are younger."  
" Thank you."  
  
Then there was another knock.  
  
" I'll get it." Slash said, reaching for the doorknob. He answered it  
to the mad person with the chainsaw.  
  
" Just a mad person with a chainsaw." he said, closing the door. The   
other 3 froze in their places.  
  
" That-that-that was t-the g-g-ghost.." Natalie stuttered in fear.  
  
Slash just thought of that and opened the door and outside was the  
mad person with the chainsaw.  
  
" AAH!" The four kids screamed. The mad person charged at them with  
the chainsaw in his hands. The four split up into two groups of two:  
Jam and Natalie and Slash and Tommy and all four of them took off from  
the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Ari, Nancy, Aeris, and Tifa were going to watch a movie when  
Ari heard pounding on the door.  
  
" I'm coming, I'm coming." she said, opening the door. When she opened  
the door, she nearly got run over by Jam and Natalie, who slammed the  
door shut and locked it.  
  
" What's up, guys, you two looked like you just seen a ghost." Ari   
said, closing the door.  
  
" That's because we did see a ghost!" Natalie howled.  
  
" There's no such thing as a ghost." Tifa said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Yes, there is such thing as a ghost!" Jam screamed.  
  
" Please." Aeris said. Then the little group heard a knock.   
  
" I'll get it!" Nancy said, running for the door.  
  
" NO, DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Jam and Natalie screamed, fearing that the  
ghost was behind the door.  
  
" Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of." Nancy said, unlocking the  
door. Jam and Natalie just hid just in case. When Nancy opened the   
door, there stood the mad person with the chainsaw. " Just a guy with   
a chainsaw." she said, closing the door. The other five kids stared at  
her. " That was the ghost we saw!" Natalie said, shaking in terror.  
  
Nancy opened the door and the mad person was still standing there.  
" Okay, guys, I recommend that we get ourselves out of this room before  
he chops us into little pieces!" Nancy shouted. The group immediately  
ran out the room, first was Jam and Natalie, then Aeris, Tifa, and Ari,  
and last came Nancy, all of them screaming for help.  
  
Meanwhile, Slash and Tommy were trying to find Yuffie, Shinobin, and   
Kali.  
  
" Yuffie, Shinobin, Kali, where are you?" Tommy asked.  
  
" Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Slash shouted.  
  
Then out came the little group. " Did you see a mad person with a   
chainsaw come running through?" Yuffie asked.  
  
" Well, he did try to skewer Jam, Natalie, and us for kid kabobs."   
Slash joked.  
  
" Ha ha ha, very funny." Tommy said.  
  
" Well, now that we found you guys, can you help us destroy the guy?"  
Slash asked.  
  
" Hmm, sure thing." Shinobin and Kali said.  
  
" Good. Now let's go hunting for mad people!" Slash said, leading the  
charge.  
  
Meanwhile, the other kids were fished out of their rooms by the mad  
person with the chainsaw.  
  
" What did we ever do to you, Mr. Mad Person With a Chainsaw?" Ari  
said, very frightened. No answer.  
  
" He must be one of Santa's elf rejects." Jam joked.   
  
" No time for jokes!" Natalie, Ari, Nancy, Linda, Wendy, Jeanette,  
Brittany, Aeris, and Tifa screamed.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
Then from out of nowhere, a " Self-Destruct" Materia hit the mad   
person, making the guy explode. Behind the remains of the mad person,  
a very messy Slash, Tommy, Shinobin, Kali, and Yuffie were covered in   
the guts of the mad person.  
  
" YAY! We're saved!" Natalie cheered.  
  
" Eww." Linda said in disgust.  
  
" Well, we survived the Christmas of Terror. We can go home now!" Ari  
said. Everyone bolted out. " And to all a merry Christmas!"  
  
Here's the rules for my Snowboard Kids contest:  
1. No really bad swearing.  
2. No romancing like in the highest rating!  
3. Any rating higher than PG-13 is not counted as a entry.  
  
There's the rules! Good luck to all of you! The lucky winner will win  
a requested story from me, only I can't write anything higher than the   
rating of PG-13! ^_^; 


End file.
